martial_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Divine Realm First Martial Meeting
First Martial Meeting of the Divine Realm’s 3000 great worlds Held in the Divine Dream World, held jointly by Empyrean Vast Universe and Empyrean Divine Dream! All heroic young elites of the Divine Realm may participate Tournament Structure Qualifiers Kill Nightmares or other participants for Rewards and Merit points to determine results and rank. Cities were "safe-zones" until the 3rd/Final round. Number of Tournament Participants: 10-20 quadrillion participants First round - 3 month Duration, Elimination rate: 1 out of 100000 will make it to the next round * First round Elimination in Ch 1193. * Lin Ming was ranked 29876th on the Divine Seal Decree after this round. Second Round - 3 Month Duration Elimination Rate: 1 out of 100000 will make it to the next round * Second round Elimination in Ch 1214 * 20 Million out of 2 Trillion remaining * Lin Ming was ranked 3670th on the Divine Seal Decree after this round Final Round - Elimination Rate: 99.99% * Jumped to rank 890 on the Divine Seal Decree after killing the Red-furred monster Semifinals 300,000 participants in Lin Ming's Bracket Participants compete to see who can ascend the highest on the Divine Seal Altar * 33 Steps, each step is 100,000 feet high. * Participants Fight Simulation Spirit Bodies (Formed by Array Formations) for the first 21 steps. * Participants fight each other for the remaining 12 steps, no killing is allowed. ** If defeated more than 5 times throughout the semifinals, participants lose the qualification to advance. Lin Ming's Notable Moments during the Semifinals Defeated Crimson Wishjade at the 23rd step Defeated Nether Limitless at the 31st step Ascended to the very top (33 steps), claiming first place Finals 10,000 participants, they were divided into 10 groups with 1000 people each. Divided into 2 groups, 30 people in one, 970 in the second. Members of the second group may challenge participants in the first group. Winning a single method promotes the challenger to the first group, while the loser gets demoted to the second group. If a participant loses all of their allotted 3 challenge chances, they will be eliminated. This process continues until the second group is completely eliminated. After the first round of eliminations (entering Slaughter City's Gates) only 890 participants qualified for actual matches. In the Finals, only 50 Participants remained. Divided into two stages. Stage 1: Each participant has 18 matches, after which all 50 participants are divided into 2 tiers. The 1st tier has 10 people and the 2nd tier has 40 people. The finale & Top 10 list will be decided from the 1st tier. The 2nd tier will undergo a round robin tournament, the top 3 ranked in this tier can then challenge the 1st tier participants to take their spots in the 1st tier. After the 3rd round of the Final top 10, they were further divided into 2 groups, with 6 participants in the 1st group and 4 in the other. They will no longer battle each other between groups, except for the highest ranked of the 2nd group may challenge the lowest rank of the 1st group. In no particular order, the 2 groups rosters below Lin Ming's Notable Moments during the Finals During the group stage, Lin Ming achieved 15 Victories, 0 losses and advanced through the "Pre-Finals" Defeated Frost Moon in Stage 1's 18 matches Defeated Ram Saber in his 18th Match of Stage 1 Defeated Lord Monster (Monster Prince) in the first round of the Finals Defeated Dragon Fang (Long Ya) in the second round of the Finals Defeated Xiao Moxian in the third round of the Finals Defeated Jun Bluemoon Lost to Hang Chi as Lin Ming suddenly entered a state of Enlightenment (Due to Empyrean Divine Seals Soul Fragment). Fought Frost Dream to a Draw 'Final Result ' * First - Frost Dream * Second - Lin Ming * Third - Hang Chi * Fourth - Xiao Moxian * Fifth – Jun Bluemoon * Sixth – Dragon Fang * Seventh - Lord Monster * Eighth - White King * Ninth- Shiku * Tenth - Huo Xuan Rewards First place reward was 500 billion violet sun stones Third to second, the reward was 300 billion violet sun stones Fifth to fourth, the reward was 100 billion violet sun stones Tenth to sixth place, the reward was 30 billion violet sun stones Top 10 genius disciples could enter into Vast Universe Heavenly Palace, the influence established by Empyrean Vast Universe, and accept the guidance of Empyrean Vast Universe’s chief disciple. Top three could obtain the chance to perceive a transcendent divine might. From fourth to tenth place, one could enter into Vast Universe Heavenly Palace and choose to study any top technique beneath a transcendent divine might Above that was 50 million violet sun stones. Moreover, there were also many other types of rewards such as spirit artifacts, pills, cultivation method jade slips, and so forth Between 900 to 3000, the reward was 20 million violet sun stones and a medal corresponding to their ranking Below the top 3000 reward for that was 10 million violet sun stones and a violet sun crystal medalCategory:Events Category:Divine Realm